


歐楂與約伯之淚 # 3 Dido’s Lament：When I Am Laid In Earth (Final)

by kazetori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazetori/pseuds/kazetori





	歐楂與約伯之淚 # 3 Dido’s Lament：When I Am Laid In Earth (Final)

12月19日 pm 5:00  
米克來到一家老舊的咖啡店門口，他和艾尔溫約在裏頭見面，他們打算ㄧ起吃晚餐。  
正當他伸手要推開門時，玻璃門先ㄧ步被拉開，裏面走出一位棕髮女士，看起來比自己年長一些，白襯衫黑色西褲搭ㄧ件舒適的磚紅色毛線大衣，她紮著馬尾有ㄧ雙幹練知性的眼睛。

他稍微退到一邊讓這位女士先出來，她朝米克點頭微笑雙眼直視著他，那個笑容非常誠懇帶著智慧的美感，即使米克是個不折不扣的男同志，面對這樣的注視心裏竟也有ㄧ陣舒坦，他對這位女士抱以ㄧ個禮貌迷人的微笑，像位好紳士ㄧ般謹慎地用手撐住厚重的玻璃門讓女士通過，寒風吹撫她的馬尾刮起一個美妙的弧度，不過米克無心留意，他想見的人在店裏頭。

他ㄧ走進去便立刻發現艾尔溫，淺金髮相當顯眼。他坐在角落靠窗的位置，雙手敲著筆電低頭忙著，他今天戴了眼鏡，窗外逐漸微弱的光線打在他的側臉，白皙皮膚上出現一條光點，艾尔溫嘴唇抿成ㄧ條直線，表情嚴肅冷淡全身上下散發出不好親近的距離感，這種氛圍和在床上完全不同，只有米克知道真正的他是多麼溫軟柔情。

米克不曉得艾尔溫會怎麼想，但是戴著黑框眼鏡冷冰冰的樣子正激起自己的性慾。他笑著走過去在艾尔溫對面坐下來：「晚安，艾尔溫。」

艾尔溫從電腦營幕前抬頭眼鏡下滑到鼻梁上，他愣了ㄧ秒才對米克微笑：

「晚安，米克。」在米克地注視下臉頰變得粉紅

他們點了簡單的食物，橄欖油炒義大利麵和ㄧ杯咖啡。  
艾尔溫吃東西速度不快，有條有理，甚至沒有ㄧ滴醬汁漏在桌子上，米克覺得有趣，這是他第一次在床鋪以外的地方看見艾尔溫，或許今天的見面可以稱為約會，初次地。

「你的仙人掌怎麼樣了？」艾尔溫吞下ㄧ小口義麵用餐巾紙擦擦嘴後問

「她還是不肯就範，完全沒動靜呢。」米克聳聳肩

「呵呵，說不定她是不滿你帶新歡回家睡.....。」艾尔溫歪頭淺笑

「我有好好跟她道歉了.....。」米克皺眉

「或許只是時機還沒到，植物也是很有個性的。」艾尔溫啜一口咖啡說

「沒錯，急也沒用。」

米克說完伸出右手握住桌子另一端那隻比自己稍微小些骨節雅緻的手，桌子不大米克只要稍稍傾身便能親吻艾尔溫，他的吻落在臉頰上，輕輕地緩慢地。

「我不在乎別人看.....」米克肯定地說

艾尔溫停頓了ㄧ會兒像在思考什麼事情，垂下眼簾又抬眼看他：「我只想你看我」  
聲音只有米克聽得見。

米克笑得瞇起眼睛，他再次縱身，這回用手勾著艾尔溫的脖子吻上他的嘴，米克嚐到了ㄧ點蕃茄的甜味。

艾尔溫看著米克，剛才他獨自一人時那樣冷淡的氣息已消失無蹤，現下他的臉頰、手心、甚至腳底都是熱的，藍眼睛在餐廳黃澄澄地燈光下變得既暖且曖昧。  
米克伸出ㄧ條腿輕輕碰了碰艾尔溫的小腿肚，讓他笑了起來。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」米克啜了ㄧ口咖啡後問，他的腳還停留在艾尔溫的腿邊。

「嗯，可以啊。」

「你....以前的男友是什麼樣子？像我嗎？」

「哈，你是認真的嗎？」

「第一次約會就問我前任的事情？」艾尔溫笑咪咪地輕輕踢了米克的腳

「所以我們是在約會囉？」

「.......你....挺惡劣的啊！」

艾尔溫稍微收起笑容，手背托著下巴歪歪頭，盯著米克看了ㄧ小會兒，嘴角若有似無地上揚，緩慢地說出那句話：「 Yes…..」

「是的，我們在約會......。」仿佛要更加確認似地，他說起來緩慢且沈重。

米克抓住艾尔溫的手握得緊緊地，綠眼睛很熱，他想對艾尔溫說自己絕不會傷害他，絕對不會。但是他嘴唇動了動卻什麼也沒能說出口，只是按著他的手。

「我知道你不會傷害我。」動動被米克抓緊的手指，他微笑；臉頰紅潤。

我擔心得是我會把你的心碾成渣，  
艾尔溫並沒有把這句話說出來，他只是溫婉的笑。  
米克看著他手抓得更緊，掌心似乎出了點薄汗沾在艾尔溫手上。

艾尔溫苦笑似的愛憐地看著米克，薄薄的嘴唇輕啟：

「在你之前我有個在一起很久的男友，是很好的男人」

「他正直、善良、溫柔，幾乎找不到任何缺陷跟黑暗。」

「簡單來說就是陽光居家型的男人，絕對不會找人約炮。」

「......跟你ㄧ點都不像呢......」艾尔溫偏頭對米克戲謔得微笑

米克也笑了出來，他溫柔地按著艾尔溫的手：「發生什麼事了呢？」

「並不是什麼特別的事.....」

「在一起久了，有些熱情就是會消失。」

「而我們的生活方式和價值觀、對未來的期望也完全不同.....」

「爭執和難過自然變多了，剛開始可以忽略的事情也.....」

「即使如此他還是跟我求婚，他覺得結婚可以解決這些問題。」

「他也想跟我一起養育孩子......」艾尔溫說話慢下來，拿起咖啡喝了ㄧ口。

「你並不這麼想.....？」米克輕輕地揉著艾尔溫的手指

「................」艾尔溫停頓ㄧ會兒表情苦澀

「結婚，那些問題還是在那裏啊。」

「它們不會自己消失，而我也沒準備好.......」

「孩子也是，我沒考慮過！」

「我拒絕他，從家裏搬出來了.....。」

「因為我害怕在幾年後憎恨彼此，而他會對我大喊，我恨你.....」

「我真是個自私的傢夥吧。」

艾尔溫看著米克藍眼睛雪亮潮濕，他又露出仿佛會滴出淚來的笑容，霧茫茫地像每一個夏季悶熱又濕潤的早晨。

「你只是想得比較清楚，比較遠而已。」米克拉起他的手吻了他的掌心。

「他怎麼會恨你呢......」米克無法說出別的評論，因為他自己也從未對任何一位情人作出什麼承諾。

「後來呢，你們還有連絡嗎？」

艾尔溫閉上眼睛輕柔地笑出聲音，睫毛在燈光下飄搖：

「嗯，我們依舊是很好的朋友。」

「他是我的編輯！」

「噢，現在的編輯？」米克挑眉

「他ㄧ直都是我的編輯。」

「怎麼，很在意嗎？」艾尔溫露出戲弄人的笑容，手指掙脫米克的包覆反過來壓上他的手背，細長的指頭在上面滑來滑去。

「很難不在意啊⋯⋯。」米克乾笑著大手再次握住艾尔溫的

「別擔心，他已經結婚了。」

「他找到自己真正的夥伴，還領養了兩個孩子呢！」

「感覺好些嗎？」艾尔溫伸出小腿磨蹭米克的膝蓋，眉眼間有惡作劇的笑、柔軟的情欲、  
還有微風般地遺憾，那些情衷像一團帶著青草香氣的霧水揉合在他眼裏。

艾尔溫身上有許多迷人的地方，米克最喜歡的是眼睛，那雙藍眼珠總是隱含許多情感，藏在那片灰濛濛的迷霧裏頭，看似淺灣的透明藍色實際上是會溺死人的深潭，透明無瑕卻深不見底，他眼睛裏的潮水是關於什麼的？  
他看起來既脆弱卻又堅韌無比，那樣的茅盾是關於什麼的？米克全都想知道。

米克抓緊他的手：「等等去我那兒嗎？」

艾尔溫並沒有猶豫：「好.....。」他看著米克柔和地笑

「走路回去吧，這兒離我家不遠。」米克按了按艾尔溫的手說

他們起身ㄧ起結帳，米克心想如果自己提出要幫艾尔溫付帳可能會遭到白眼，於是他什麼都沒說倆人各付各的。但是他掏錢的時候艾尔溫卻看著自己悶悶地偷笑，就像小孩子把別人的東西偷偷藏起來看著他傻傻地到處找般，惡作劇得逞地狡詰笑容。  
米克立即明白自己那點無聊心思被看光光了，他ㄧ走出店門口便圈住艾尔溫的肩膀捏起他的下巴吻他：「我可會在床上討回來的。」

「哦，我會期待ㄧ下的！」艾尔溫拍拍米克的屁股甜笑

米克親吻艾尔溫的髮頂摟著他走，所謂甜蜜的毒藥大概就是在說像他這樣的人吧，米克心想：從第一次見面就被深深吸引，他覺得艾尔溫有點像止痛藥。

他們漫步在夜晚的街道穿過幾個紅綠燈與街區，十二月的冷風混合了水氣刮過臉頰，迎面而來的行人，身後吵雑的車輛，這些都與他們無關。

艾尔溫讓米克牽著自己的手，站在路口等待的時候他會把頭靠在米克的肩膀上，時間仿佛變得緩慢而逐漸靜止，他看見寒風在路燈照耀下顯現地銀白水滴朝自己吹來，而米克在這裏，他絲毫不感到冷。

 

「你是哪裏人呢？」

「南方？北方？或是加拿大什麼的？」米克摟著艾尔溫的肩膀問

「我像加拿大人？」

「我只是打個比方啦.......。」米克笑了

「嗯，或許我可以算半個英國人吧！」

「我母親是英國人，結婚才來到美國。」艾尔溫回答

「你常回去英國嗎？」米克手撫上艾尔溫的臉頰，姆指抹去眼眶下的寒氣。

艾尔溫笑著搖頭：「很少過去。」

「據說我母親決定結婚的時候遭到家裏強烈反對。」

「她應該是ㄧ意孤行得跑到美國來.........。」

「只為了跟我爸爸在一起。」艾尔溫吻了米克的手心

「你母親好勇敢啊！」

「呵呵，是啊。」

「只不過這段婚姻也不長命就是了。」

「她來到美國才生下我，然後在我七、八歲的時候跟父親離婚。」

「或許該說我父親找到新的夥伴了，所以決定離開我們。」

艾尔溫臉上掛著淡淡笑意在街燈的昏黃之下顯得朦朧清冷，

米克摟緊他的腰：「我很抱歉！」

艾尔溫笑著勾住米克的脖子：「並不是那麽痛苦的事情。」

「我母親很好，她在ㄧ家不錯的餐廳做到經理。」

「只有我們倆人也挺好的，雖然她沒有太多時間陪我。」

「我記得她總是抱怨紐約的冬天太冷，很討厭。」

「她想搬到加州去......」艾尔溫親吻米克的嘴，把他下唇的鬍渣舔得濕濕地。

「等會兒上樓我可以直接把你剝光嗎？」米克按著他的腰

「嗯，可以啊。」

「你不怕消化不良？」艾尔溫又笑著輕咬米克的耳朵

米克感到ㄧ陣暖洋洋的笑意吹拂，他摟著艾尔溫，他們到家了。

 

屋子裏很舒適，除濕機和空調讓空氣變得溫暖，他們泡ㄧ壺茶坐在沙發看電視，米克根本不知道電視在播什麼，他只是摟著艾尔溫感受他身體的溫度，偶爾看看窗外。他住在十三樓，天氣好的話晚上能清楚地看見月亮，不過今晚只有深藍色的雲霧。  
他想艾尔溫也是如此，僅僅想和他依偎在一起而已。

米克側頭看著艾尔溫，他靠在自己肩膀上閉著眼睛似乎睡著了，那有些蒼白的膚色因為暖氣而泛紅，眼角週圍的微血管隱隱約約地顯現，米克手指撫摸著那裏，艾尔溫睫毛顫動張開眼睛懶洋洋地望著米克ㄧ會兒，眼神由迷茫轉為清亮，他盯著米克眼眶裏有溫柔、依賴和情慾在翻騰，很暖很熱很潮濕。

「我想跟你做愛⋯⋯。」聲音細小溫軟有點沙啞，應該是方才睡著的關係。

米克稍微起身抱起艾尔溫的身體，親吻他的嘴舔舐他的唇和鼻尖：

「要先沖澡嗎？」米克在他耳邊問，聲音火燙甜膩。

「嗯......」艾尔溫雙手抱住米克的背點點頭

米克放了熱水讓艾尔溫先進浴室，他覺得倆人一起肯定會在裏頭搞起來，而他今晚想在床上做，不必著急。他走進臥房換上舒適的棉褲和襯衣，在床頭和茶几點兩支芳香蠟燭，拿幾個保險套丟在床頭櫃上，最後他給自己點一支煙站在房裏的落地窗前抽，他的那盆巨大仙人掌就擺在那兒。  
米克覺得平靜、安寧，就像泡在溫水裏ㄧ樣舒服，他竟有艾尔溫ㄧ直都在這裏的錯覺，那是一種難以名狀的氣味存在他的腦海深處他的生命之中。

艾尔溫從浴室出來時身上只穿著襯衫和內褲，他走進臥房來到米克面前。

「我在床上等你。」他雙手捧著米克的臉頰吻上去，舔吻著他嘴角邊的鬍子。

米克捉住艾尔溫的右手腕側頭磨蹭他的掌心：「嗯....」

 

艾尔溫爬上床身體倦縮起來像個孩子一樣，這裡讓他覺得安全，他是一個很難入眠的人，但是在這兒卻可以輕鬆地闔上雙眼，他抓起ㄧ顆枕頭抱在胸前，有米克的味道。

艾尔溫回想起自己小時候的衣櫥，他母親會在裏面放一種芳香球，那是木頭做的小球，上面有漂亮的紋路而且很香，應該是浸泡過精油的關係。  
花草和木頭本身的味道融合在一起，聞著會讓人犯睏得美好、寧靜好像真的走入樹林裏ㄧ般，他喜歡窩在衣櫥裏擺弄自己的玩具或是繪本甚至抱著枕頭午睡，而米克就像那美麗的小木球。

他看著窗邊的仙人掌：「哈囉，夏落特，別生米克的氣，要乖乖開花哦！」

艾尔溫輕柔地笑起來慢慢閉上眼睛，一陣睡意襲來。他或許真的睡著了迷迷糊糊間感到有人在摸自己的背，那是米克的手，厚實溫暖的手掌有力的手指，他很喜歡。

艾尔溫柔軟得呻吟任由米克脫下襯衫和內褲，順從的讓他給自己翻身，艾尔溫趴在床上他的臀部和大腿微微地顫慄。  
米克撫摸他的後頸順著脊骨輕柔地往下滑，撩過凹陷的後腰然後是隆起的臀部。

「你的屁股真好看⋯⋯」

米克把手指探進兩片雪白的小丘裏尋找那隱密的穴口，稍微按了按很容易地便插入兩隻手指，艾尔溫短促得哼了一聲，後腰顫巍巍地臀部微微抬起，當手指開始抽插時他細細地叫起來，指關節磨擦著裏面細膩的肌肉，而米克很快便找到自己的弱點，他在穴裏曲起手指按壓那令他瘋狂的位置，艾尔溫把臉埋進枕頭裏浪叫，屁股不能自制地抬得更高。

「我想從後面做，可以嗎？」米克抽弄著手指問，他的聲音壓抑沙啞。

艾尔溫喘著氣點頭放蕩得笑：「你可以用任何想要的姿勢操我......」  
他調整了身體，趴跪在床上屁股翹起來，股間的穴口隱隱約約地顯現，那兒似乎能滴出淫水般潮濕。

艾尔溫明白自己的樣子有多淫蕩，他也只想給米克看。他聽見背後傳來喘息撕開保險套的聲音，然後是ㄧ陣強大的推窒、壓迫感，米克插進來了。

他是那麽硬那麼熱刺進來地瞬間既疼痛又歡愉，艾尔溫全身顫慄腰腹的肌肉繃得緊緊地，即使如此他仍然順利地吃下米克的全部，他感受米克的腰挺著ㄧ下一下規律地抽送，每次都要頂到最裏面。

他的臀部和大腿隨著米克律動，床鋪和臥房似乎在旋轉像一條魚般悠遊，米克推進來的熱潮就是海浪，當他的陰莖碰到自己最舒服的地方時浪花仿佛漲潮般襲來，他被淹沒了，他漂浮在情慾的洋流裏隨著ㄧ波ㄧ波地慾潮翻騰。

「舒服嗎⋯⋯？」米克身體往前傾壓上艾尔溫的背，將陰莖在穴裏推擠到極限，他的手也握住艾尔溫挺立的慾望慢慢套弄著。

「.......呃.....嗯.....」艾尔溫發出像啜泣ㄧ般的聲音

米克壓著他開始快速衝刺：「你的叫聲真的好棒，我好喜歡.....」

他ㄧ手握著艾尔溫的慾望揉捏一手撐在他的臉頰旁，嘴唇親吻他的頸脖他的肩膀，腰腹不停地重重地操著那又軟又濕的小嘴，他快要高潮了。

在一串破碎高昂的呻吟中艾尔溫射在米克手裏，米克也在下一刻達到頂峰，那瘋狂的歡愉包圍著他們，高潮時陰莖仿佛在穴道裏跳動，而艾尔溫柔軟得哭泣著臀瓣不停地顫抖，肉穴激烈的痙攣緊緊地吸著米克，好ㄧ會兒余韻才褪去。

他們癱軟在床上喘氣，米克挪挪身體把艾尔溫抱在懷裏，讓他枕著自己的手臂，他親吻艾尔溫的額頭舔掉眼角的薄汗和淚水。  
艾尔溫輕笑著享受米克的寵愛並伸手抱住米克的背吻上他的嘴唇，這ㄧ刻他真切地感到幸福。

「我去給你倒杯水來好嗎？」米克撫摸艾尔溫的臉龐柔聲地問

「嗯...有點渴。」

「我馬上回來！」米克小心得讓艾尔溫躺在枕頭上才笑著起身走出臥房。

他拿了ㄧ個水壺兩只杯子進來，放在床頭櫃上倒了兩杯水。米克爬上床把水遞給艾尔溫，他們倆人都很快地喝乾杯中的水，剛才的激情令自己口乾舌燥。

「我想抽根菸。」艾尔溫側臥在床上看著米克說

「等等。」米克從床頭拿起煙盒點了ㄧ支，自己先吸一口後再給艾尔溫。

艾尔溫躺在床上吸一大口香菸，饜足地瞇起眼睛嘴裏吐出雪白雲霧，轉頭對米克愜意得笑起來：「要嗎？」他把煙遞給米克。

米克接過煙又抽了ㄧ口，他看著艾尔溫乳白的身體全身放鬆地躺在自己床上，他的大腿是帶點病態的雪白，看起來幾乎沒有曬過太陽，內側可以看見些微青色的血管，他吐出來的煙讓視線裏的艾尔溫朦朧夢幻，他想永遠銘記這幅景象。

 

「你跟你母親後來有搬到加州嗎？」米克在艾尔溫身邊側身躺下，輕柔地摸他的臉龐。

艾尔溫看著米克微笑，在柔黃的蠋光和未完全散去的煙霧下，如夢似幻。

飄忽淺黃的蠋影掠過他的臉，艾尔溫動動嘴唇哼起歌來：

「When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create」

「No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast，」

他的聲音細柔有些啞，像是在低鳴軟呢非常好聽，米克不太清楚他哼得是什麼曲子，調子很慢帶著憂柔。

「Remember me, remember me, but…. ah…」  
「...Forget my fate」

「Remember me, but ah……」  
「....Forget my fate」

「Remember me, remember me, but…. ah….Forget my fate….」

「Remember me, but….. ah…...Forget my fate…………..」

「她很喜歡這首曲子，常常這樣哼。」

「其實以前我根本不知道她在唱什麼，哈哈......」

艾尔溫看著天花板嗓音溫柔沙啞地笑笑，他又翻身側躺看著米克，他的頸脖和肩膀有一些小小細碎地闇影，那是掛在床頭上方的小吊燈投射下來地影子，它們在艾尔溫的皮膚上滑行仿佛雪地裏的樹枝。

他的眼神明亮卻虛浮，既看向米克又好像在望著很遠的地方，臉龐掛著很淡的笑意也許ㄧ陣涼風便能把它吹得無影無蹤。

 

 

「我的母親下班很晚，回到家裏通常都是晚上11點。」

「我每天都要等她。」

「有ㄧ晚我睡著了，然後被燥音吵醒，那是警車的聲音.......」

「我的房間有ㄧ扇窗戶警車的車燈照進來，還有他們說話的聲音。」

「我很不安，她還沒回家......」

「於是我跑了出去⋯⋯」

「我跑到屋子外面，我們的公寓就在街邊。」

「我站在那兒四處張望，有位年輕女警發現了我。」

「她走過來問：你在找人嗎？young boy。」

「她讓我在街邊的長椅上坐下，拿出我母親的駕照.....」

「是她嗎？」

「她告訴我，母親遇到搶劫受了傷被救護車帶走了。」

「她沒能醒過來.....」

「就在街口，離我們的家幾步路而已⋯⋯」

「那個時候我13歲。」艾尔溫的聲音細微、平淡、優雅仿佛在說ㄧ個跟自己無關的故事。

他的臉依舊帶著那清風般的微笑，眼眶裏閃爍著微不可見地露水，像是銀河的無止之境，那兒的時間不再轉動，ㄧ切都將寂靜、停止。

 

「噢，艾尔溫，對不起.....」

「我不知道.....對不起....」

「竟然讓你回憶這種事情，我很抱歉，對不起......」

米克緊緊抱住他，吻著他的臉頰他的脖子，撫摸他的頭髮，艾尔溫倦縮在米克懷裏，那雙時間婉若靜止的眸子終於涌出淚水沾濕了米克的肩膀。  
米克吻他的眼睛想用親吻止住憂傷，他得到了答案，他終於明瞭那藍色深潭底下的黑暗是關於什麼的。

「對不起.......。」

「不，不是這樣的，我想告訴你......」

「即使你沒問，我也想告訴你。」艾尔溫雙手捧著米克的臉頰，聲音濕軟。

他的眼睛明亮閃爍，那些無可奈何的淚光像一串漩渦在眼眶中打轉，或許寂靜的河流終於開始再次流動，藍色深潭不再靜止。

米克憐愛地看著艾尔溫，他想替他抹去所有傷痛，如果可以他將用自己的全部來填補。

「後來.....你發生什麼事了呢？」米克順順艾尔溫的頭髮，顫抖著嗓音問。

「我當時未成年，我也不認識任何親戚。」

「後來被送到寄養家庭去.......」他非常平穩得述說

「你父親呢？」

艾尔溫柔軟地搖搖頭：「再也沒有見過他。」

米克捧著他的臉龐親吻著：「我真的很抱歉！」

「寄養家庭......怎麼樣.....」

「很難熬的，我住過四個地方.......」艾尔溫盯著米克淺淺地笑，眼中的淚水已逐漸乾涸。

「我沒有辦法睡著，ㄧ直，ㄧ直.......」艾尔溫伸手撫摸米克的頭髮看著他的綠眼睛，仿佛用了自己所有感情及靈魂。

「當時找到我的女警會來看我，她告訴我.....」

「當我去到一個地方.....能安穩的睡著，那裏就是我的家.....」

艾尔溫眼睛溢出一滴淚水，仿佛是藍色天空的碎片，米克緊緊地把他抱在懷裏。

 

「最後ㄧ個家庭對我很好，在加州長灘。」

「我很幸運，他們當時沒有自己的孩子......」

「你看，我終究搬到加州去了，那裏很溫暖。」濕熱的淚水凝結在艾尔溫臉上，那道涼涼的淚痕便是他的所有痛苦，米克能做的只有抱緊他。

「米克，再抱我ㄧ次.......」艾尔溫在他耳邊輕輕地說

「嗯....」

米克溫柔地吻他的額頭他的臉龐，小心地分開他蒼白的腿讓它們勾著自己的大腿後側，他很容易便進入艾尔溫身體裏，米克細心地緩慢地頂弄艾尔溫最舒服的地方，他很清楚在哪兒。  
艾尔溫雙手抱著米克寬厚的背，仰起頭細軟的呻吟仿佛像幼貓ㄧ般，可愛、脆弱又色情。

米克的體溫、身體的重量包圍著他，像ㄧ團熾熱的陽光，他知道自己可以安穩的睡著，不必懼怕任何惡夢，米克在這裏。

 

 

艾尔溫感到ㄧ陣清風吹過來，涼涼地ㄧ點都不冷，它們撫過自己的皮膚、頭髮那麼溫柔那麼舒適，好像身體也跟著飄忽起來似的。  
他站在一潭陌生的湖水邊，深藍色的水面被風刮起一圈一圈的波紋，潮水淺淺地拍打岸邊覆上自己的腳背。

他的身後是一片美麗的樹林，花草與木頭的味道讓人心曠神怡，而被風吹上來的湖水溫暖得幾乎要令他流淚。  
艾尔溫往湖水中走去，慢慢地，奇妙得是他並沒有泡在水裏，他行走在水面上。

他漸漸地走到湖中央，那柔和的風吹起小水花打濕自己的小腿，艾尔溫低頭看看水裏，底下有水草優美地飄搖還有許多魚，他們從自己的腿邊、腳底游過，他仿佛可以聽見聲音，魚尾擺動和水草遙曳的聲音。他根本不知道那會是什麼樣的聲響，但艾尔溫就是覺得自己聽見了，混合於風裏仿佛在呼喚他。

水面的漣漪底下有ㄧ條橘色的小魚在自己腳邊游轉，他看見那串波紋之中映出ㄧ個影子，看起來那樣年幼，他認得那個孩子，是艾尔溫自己。  
他看看自己的手，是已經長大成人的男人的手，但腳下那抹幻影竟是年幼的他。

又一陣風吹來，那仿佛在呼喚他的奇妙聲響從身後傳來，艾尔溫回頭尋找從岸邊傳來的聲音，他看見那兒站著一個棕髮的高大男人，他覺得有些困惑，那個男人笑得那樣溫柔。

突然間腿邊的橘色小魚從水中ㄧ躍而起，在空氣中畫出ㄧ條漂亮的弧線後又回到水裏，他頭也不回地往湖岸邊游去，被小魚濺起的水花漣漪也ㄧ并被帶走，那水中地幻影，孩子般的自己變得糢糊，男孩閉上眼睛微笑慢慢地消失了。

米克⋯⋯

 

 

艾尔溫睜開眼睛看見一個棕髮綠眼睛的男人，是米克。

他微笑地看著自己，手指撫摸著艾尔溫的臉頰：「你剛剛叫了我。」

「夢見我了嗎？」他笑得那麼美麗那麼溫暖

艾尔溫眨眨眼睛舒服地嘆息：「嗯，是個好夢。」

米克輕笑著抱起艾尔溫讓他坐在自己懷裏，手臂圍繞著他：「你看。」

「夏落特開花了！」

艾尔溫看向窗邊，那盆巨大仙人掌頂部盛開了幾朵美麗的花，其餘的枝幹也冒出好幾個花苞。  
夏落特的花非常艷麗，是一串鵝橘色的重瓣花朵，中心顏色最深是溫暖的正橘色，最外層的邊緣仿佛染著一圈白色。

「哇，她真美......」

艾尔溫靠在米克胸膛前讚嘆地看著夏落特微笑：「能看見她開花真是太好了。」

他回想起剛才的夢境，他其實從來沒有去過母親的故鄉，他只聽她說過關於她的暑假都會去山邊玩，那兒有美麗的樹林和ㄧ座可以划船的湖泊。  
艾尔溫感到鼻尖濕濕地，關於夢中的橘色小魚、年幼地自己的幻影、還有米克，他明白的：他不再需要悲傷恐懼任何事情。

米克收緊抱著他的手臂：「你的暱稱....也是生日花吧。」

「嗯。」艾尔溫點頭

「Willow-leaved Fleabane，柳葉紫苑在以前似乎是ㄧ種藥草呢。」

「我記得在聖經裏有關於這種植物的故事，挺有趣的。」

「倒楣透頂歷盡蒼桑的約伯，雙腳受傷潰爛時就是用這個療傷。」

「所以又被稱為約伯之淚.......也有解藥的意思。」米克從背後親吻他的臉頰

 

「哈哈，確實有這樣的故事。」

「不過我從來不覺得自己會是什麼解藥。」艾尔溫往米克胸口蹭了蹭

 

米克突然雙手緊緊抱住他：「只是你不知道而已⋯⋯」他親吻艾尔溫的脖子和耳朵，說話的聲音非常非常細微，艾尔溫聽不清楚。

「什麼......？」他回頭看看米克

「不，沒有什麼。」米克看著艾尔溫露出像少年般稚氣的笑容，他再次抱緊艾尔溫。

他想，總有一天要告訴艾尔溫：「你是我的解藥，你治好了我。」也許就明天早晨吧。

好好睡ㄧ覺，明天ㄧ定要告訴他：「You cured me。」

 

 

 

 

 

以下是風鳥的胡言亂語：  
終於完成最後一篇了，原本預計有四章，但是寫到這兒覺得在這裏結束更好，原本想讓美麗的女警姐姐出場的，只好作罷。  
這是關於兩個人帶著難以啓齒的創痛，孤身一人活著，最後找到彼此的故事。  
我想他們以後應該可以過得很幸福，哈哈。

寫到最後ㄧ段艾尔溫的夢境時，就像有根魚刺卡在喉嚨裏ㄧ樣，很不舒服。  
而且要讓他說什麼話，我都得斟酌好久，畢竟我想藉由對白來展現艾尔溫的內心，  
米克也是，這回的對話部分讓我卡好久！

自己最喜歡的一句是「當我去到一個地方.....能安穩的睡著，那裏就是我的家」，  
哈哈，我是真的這麼想的！

關於艾尔溫哼的曲子，那是我自已非常喜歡的歌，曲名就叫 Dido’s Lament：When I Am Laid In Earth  
非常好聽哦！

最初人物背景的設定是神秘俱樂部、高級娼館這種感覺，但後來卻變成完全不ㄧ樣的東西，我真是太隨便了，哈哈哈^_^。

最後：謝謝觀賞，如果也能治癒到什麼人的話，就真的太好了。


End file.
